In general, connector assemblies include a housing and a terminal position assurance. The housing and the terminal position assurance are configured to engage each other in a pre-stage and a locked position. The housing includes a plurality of terminal cavities for housing a terminal connector.
The terminal connector includes a terminal head connected to a wire. The wire is electrically connected to the head. The terminal head is configured to engage a corresponding terminal connector. For instance, in the case of a female terminal connector, the terminal head may include a slot configured to receive a male blade of a male terminal connector. Alternatively, in the case of a male terminal connector, the terminal head may be a male blade configured to engage the slot of a female terminal connector.
Currently, the terminal position assurance and the housing are manufactured at a production plant and assembled together in a pre-stage position. The connector assembly is then shipped in an assembly plant wherein the terminal connectors are inserted into respective terminal cavities. The housing and the terminal position assurance are then pressed together to place the connector assembly in a locked position.
The wires are then bundled together by tape wherein the wires on the distal edges of the housing are pressed together. Thus, the wires on the distal edges are subjected to a larger flex relative to the wires in centered in the arrangement of the terminal cavities. Further, the bundles may be subjected to further bending so as to accommodate the installation of the connector assembly into a male connector assembly.
In some instances, it is desirable to have wires of different diameters so as to accommodate a desired electric connection. Previously, connector assemblies have used wires with a diameter larger than 2.8 mm. However, with the introduction of additional electric components and functionality, the use of wires with smaller diameters is needed. Such wires have a lower bending threshold and are more susceptible to breaking.
Accordingly, a need exists for a connector assembly wherein wires of a smaller diameter are positioned so as to be subjected to a minimal bend when the wires are bundled together or the bundle is bent to accommodate a packaging space.